


Care Package

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You send us libraries' worth of irreplaceable knowledge for the betterment of humanity. We send you pudding cups. It's a beautiful relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Package

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of [**Dreamwidth's Open Beta**](http://dw-news.dreamwidth.org/4383.html) using [](http://stultiloquentia.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**stultiloquentia**](http://stultiloquentia.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt.

Whenever SG-1 visits Atlantis, one of two things generally occurs: sort-of, not-exactly friendly rivalry followed by alien invasion, or unexpected victory in the face of overwhelming odds. Occasionally both at the same time.

It's early yet, but this visit seems like it might break with tradition. Besides Sam and (to Cam's surprise) Vala succumbing to baby-talk with Teyla's kid, the most interesting thing to happen so far is Teal'c, expression foreboding, fending off Zelenka, Simpson, and Biro with one hand while Ronon pins a squawking McKay to a wall and performs a thorough body search for misappropriated snack foods.

Leaving Woolsey to mete out discipline for hoarding and for vigilante justice, Cam follows John to a deserted balcony with a breathtaking view of the sun setting into the water. "If your people sniff out the Snickers bar I got in my tac vest, am I gonna have to worry about getting mobbed when I show up in the gateroom tomorrow?"

"Hey, can you really blame us for getting excited about _Daedelus_ supply runs?" asks John with a grin. "Corporals Lopez and Richardson can be pretty creative with tuttle root, but it's nice to get a taste of home. Coffee, bacon, popcorn, pudding cups..."

Cam laughs, because he knows it's true: he's spent enough time serving overseas to understand the importance of care packages for morale. "You send us libraries' worth of irreplaceable knowledge for the betterment of humanity. We send you pudding cups. It's a beautiful relationship." Slanting a look at John, he adds, "Is that all you miss from Earth? Pudding cups?"

Ducking his head, John smiles a softer smile, a private smile. "Maybe there are other things I miss." He reaches out to trail one hand down Cam's arm, calluses catching the fine hairs, making them stand on end. "Maybe there are some things I miss really a lot. More than I expected to."

Cam clasps John's hand, lacing their fingers tight. Their feet shuffle together, boots bumping a bashful hello as he pulls John in close, close enough to feel his body heat radiating through his thin black t-shirt. "Well, maybe I missed you too," he murmurs, pressing his lips to the corner of John's mouth, a half-kiss.

Pulling back an inch, John blinks at him. "I meant Carter, actually," he says, then crinkles his eyes when Cam growls and nips his bottom lip.

"You're impossible," grumbles Cam, sliding a hand up under John's t-shirt, stroking the warm skin of his back, fingertips tracing over the occasional raised ridge of scarred flesh. He kisses the opposite corner of John's mouth, hopelessly tender. "I gotta be crazy to be so crazy for you."

"Pretty much, yeah," John whispers, warm against Cam's lips, the tip of his tongue teasing until Cam opens up for a deeper kiss, heat and breath and arousal, their arms strong around one another, bodies twined in wordless desire.

When Cam rocks their hips together, John groans into the kiss and pushes back, eager and insistent. "Better than pudding?" Cam asks, affectionate and only a little smug.

"Why don't you remind me," says John, and locks the balcony door.


End file.
